


Unexpected Visitor

by CaptainCoffee



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: Busted! (Almost), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Season 5 Ep. 24: Warhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCoffee/pseuds/CaptainCoffee
Summary: Just go watch the first 5 minutes of ‘Warhead’. You cannot tell me this didn’t happen 😏...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Unexpected Visitor

Kathryn’s eyes flew open at the unmistakable chime of the door.

She saw her own panic mirrored in Chakotay’s frantic glance as they quickly pulled away from each other.

“Who is it?”

Kathryn bit her lip, hardly daring to breathe as Chakotay somehow managed to keep his voice level.

“It’s Harry.”

 _‘Oh no’_ ,  she mouthed silently.

“What’s the problem Harry?”

“You’re needed on the bridge Commander. It’s an emergency.”

Chakotay looked back to Kathryn, seeming unsure of how to respond.

_“Go”_ _,_ she hissed.

She smirked as he headed for the door.

“You might want to put these on”, she whispered, grabbing his shirt and shorts from the floor and tossing them to him.

He smiled gratefully as Kathryn snatched up her own clothes and hurried into the bathroom.

“Commander? Is everything all right?” Harry’s voice again reached their ears just as Chakotay finally made it to the door.

“Just fine Harry. Now, what’s the emergency?”

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Uh, yes. Yes you did. I was...sound asleep.”

Kathryn stifled a giggle as she heard Chakotay try to muster a convincing yawn.

She could only catch bits of what Harry was saying-something about a distress call and a course change-but it did indeed seem like an emergency, so she silently forgave him the interruption.

“Give me a few minutes Harry”, she heard Chakotay say as the door slid shut.

She emerged from her hiding place with a light breath of relief.

“I guess you heard most of that.”

“Yes. And it sounds to me like a situation the Captain should handle-“

“Now wait a minute”, Chakotay interrupted, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. “How would the Captain know about this? She’s supposed to be in her own quarters... asleep.“

“Hm.” Kathryn plumped down on the bed, resigned.  “I guess you’re right.”

“So much for our quiet night in”, Chakotay muttered as he finished getting dressed.

Kathryn stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers.

“Oh, I’m sure Harry won’t mind one more night shift tomorrow... after all, we have some unfinished business,  _Commander_ ”, she whispered against his lips.

Chakotay probably never would have made it to the bridge if Harry’s insistent voice hadn’t called out again.

Kathryn laughed softly as Chakotay sighed in frustration.

“Try not to be too hard on the boy. He’s just doing his job.”

Chakotay nodded with a small smile, and Kathryn gave him a wink.

“See you on the bridge, baby.”


End file.
